Didn t wanna do it : My pretty girl
by KazuneMiku
Summary: Tengo algo que decirte sobre tu novia. Su cuerpo es tan ardiente.Un día nos nos vimos en mi casa. Y una cosa lleva a la otra. Nos miramos mutuamente y luego empecé a besarla y pocos después esta correspondió. Después a eso,ella se convirtió en mi amante ; ella es un amante maravillosa. En verdad, no quise hacerlo , pero lo hice. Desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado.
1. Prologo

Didn't wanna do it :My pretty girl

Prologo:

Me podrías llamar perra. Pero tengo algo que decir sobre tu novia. Su cuerpo es tan sexy, que le tuve que dar toda mi atención. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Debo admitir que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga que es tu novia . Un día me pregunto si quería salir y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue :Es como traerla a mi casa. Así que, una cosa lleva a la otra. Nos miramos mutuamente y luego yo la empecé a besar . Entonces , me empecé a sentir como …. No quise hacerlo, pero lo hice. (Yo estaba sobre ella ; no me puse resistir)

Un día nos emborrachamos y .. ¿cómo iba saber que en este estado íbamos hacer cosas? Ella se convirtió en mi chica .Así que yo me convertí en su hombre.

Su imagen corrupta mi mente con sueños sucios . Esa chica de cabello rubio ,era un caliente desastre. Quería besarla , pero ella te quería besar a ti. Pero estaba muy segura que mis besos eran más dulces que los tuyos. Sentimientos tan profundos en mi cobran vida. Y cuanto estoy con ella no hay nadie más.

Cuando sentía su mirada, quería agarrar de su cintura y que ella retirara del cuello. Luego que me hiciera callar y me volviera su musa. Que me muerda hasta que me haga sangrar.

Yo no quería tenerla solo en mis sueños sino también en la realidad. Ella era la reina de mis sueños

Quería que ya no hablara de ti , según ella , el chico de mechones dorados. Ya no quiero oír de ti;quería que te pusiera fuera de su mente , que te hiciera desaparecer.

Un día ella acepto sus deseos más profundos , oscuros y salvajes que se habían desatado en su interior y finalmente se entrego a mi . Poco después se convirtió en mi amante;era una maravillosa amante.

Lo siento , pero tengo que ser sincera : No quizé dejarla, pero ella debía irse contigo. Desearía que esto no hubiera pasado. Y ahora ella no estaría llorando. Pero solo soy una humana .De verdad , no quizé hacerlo…. Y esto es mi perdón.


	2. Capitulo uno :La carta

Primer capítulo:

Rápidamente, me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando estaba adentro, cerré la puerta. Recorrí lentamente la habitación con la mirada antes de abrir la carta. En mi pared colgaba una foto donde estábamos Helga, Lila y yo. Dentro del cajón de mi armario estaban todas las cartas que me había mandado Helga , desde el segundos año de secundaria hasta mitad del primer año de preparatoria . Al otro lado de la ventana, frente a la mesa, se extendía la vasta selva. Por otro lado, mi cerdo , Abner estaba dormido en mi cama . Y mi modesta habitación se encontraría en ese momento envuelta en silencio, de no ser por el adornante y calmante sonido que emitía un grillo del exterior, mientras en el aire transpiraba la brisa tropical. Cerré los ojos. En mis oídos aún resonaban, las palabras a viva voz de Helga , que venían escritas en la última carta que me envió .Esta vez no era de ella , pero tuve el presentimiento que esta carta se iba tratar de ella. Esta vez agucé el oído al mundo real. Me senté enfrente de mi escritorio y de nuevo (después de llegar a la casa encontré la carta con el remitente), vi el nombre del remitente: Lila . Mis manos temblaban al sacar el contenido del sobre . No era porque sintiera algo por Lila , sino que tiene mucho tiempo que Helga no me ha escrito. Y Lila , era la única amiga que tenía ella y que para mi era como una referencia que tenía hacia ella. Aunque eso no significa que no me importa, Lila..Digo es una gran amiga .Sabía que ellas se habían vuelto grandes amigos por lo que me escribía Helga.

Una vez que tenía la carta en mis manos empecé a leer. En el encabezado había un título que decía, 'Primera carta´´:

´´Hola Arnold , soy Lila . Estoy muy segura que sonara muy vulgar lo que te voy a decir a continuación, pero, sinceramente quería ser honesta contigo ,ya que si lo mantuviera en secreto, nunca me podría sentir bien después : Me llamaras perra . Pero tengo que decirte algo de tu sobre tu novia: Helga. Su cuerpo es tan ardiente. No puedo evitar verlo, intento ocultarlo, pero no puedo evitar ser una acosadora mirándola. Y su cuerpo no es lo único que me encanta de ella. También me gusta el aura que desprende: esa seguridad y valentía. Y también estoy bastante segura, que amo su pelo y su sonrisa.

Por un largo tiempo, no he tenido el valor para confesarle que me gusta mucho. Por una parte, porque tú le gustabas y por otra parte, tenía miedo del cómo iba reaccionar esta al enterarse de mis sentimientos. Así que un día, se me ocurrió transmitirle mis sentimientos hacia ella en forma escrita a través de cartas que dejaba en el casillero semanalmente sin falta .Para que no se diera cuenta que la había escrito yo, las cartas las escribía con una letra totalmente diferente a la mía , y y al final de esta , la firmaba como :anónimo . Para que así no se enterara que había sido yo . La primera carta que le escribí decía:

´´Era Viernes por la noche. Me gustaba, verte bajo la luz de las estrellas. A través del fuego tan brillante como tu cabello. En ese momento, me pregunte como se sentiría tu amor. Ojala nos pudiera perder entre la multitud ….Puedo ver que realmente eres muy inteligente.. Solo tengo que decirte que realmente eres muy bonita. ¿Me dejarías ser tu mundo? Solo sé que tu aliento sabe a caramelo . Eres la única que me gusta, debo encontrar una razón esta noche para que te vuelvas mía. Sentirlo todo ¡SÍ!

Si tan solo hubiera una forma de mostrarte la forma en que me haces sentir, lo haría

Firma anonimato ´´

Una vez que leyó esta carta, esta se enojó mucho y de inmediato busco el autor de esta carta . El primero que interrogo sobre su autoría fue: Stinky . Al tener respuesta negativa, luego fue a Harold . Después de este, a Wolfgad . Y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar hasta Gerald (el último chico en su lista de candidatos) y tener la misma respuesta negativa. Esta se hartó y destrozo la carta . Acto que me dolió mucho en lo más profundo de mi ser. Yo intente ocultar mi tristeza con una sonrisa, que nunca se me daba mal fingir. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que le siguiera mandando más cartas.

Probablemente te preguntes como me enamore de tu chica, y esque es una larga historia que yo misma me costaría explicarte. En este momento, trato de recordar el porqué ; Olores , imágenes ,sonidos , empezaron aparecer en mi mente. Si intentara explicar cómo empezó ese sentimiento , nos trasladaríamos a la época de secundaria . Siendo precisos , la mitad del segundo año de secundaria. Un chico alto , de piel blanca , ojos negros como el carbón y pelo café me estaba acosando. El era un recursador, por tanto , era más grande que yo e iba en el mismo salón que yo . El trataba de salir conmigo, pero yo no quería. Así que en ese tiempo, tu sabes que Helga se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, así que ella lo trato de ahuyentar con su conocida rudeza y valentía . Por un tiempo, dejo de molestarme , hasta que el me invito para ser su acompañante en la fiesta que había organizado Rhonda , por su nueva casa. En esta ocasión, yo decidí aceptar. Cuando estábamos en la fiesta, este intento besarme en repetidas ocasiones, pero yo no lo deje. Al final de la noche , cuando estábamos en su auto ,el me propuso tener relaciones con él , obviamente lo rechacé , pero a el no le importo e intento abusar de mi. Poco después, se oyó el estruendo de una botella que choco con su cabeza y provoco que esta se rompiera en pedazos para después que de su cabeza empezara a sangrar. A lo cual me quede horrorizada .

-En toda la boca , chico . Eso te pasa por querer abusar de mi amiga , grandulón-vocifero mi rubía amiga. Esta se encontraba parada , con la botella de cristal ahora rota en su mano. Afortunadamente , su auto no tenía techo , quedando este completamente a la intemperie

-Dios mio , Helga ¿No lo mataste? …-pregunte asustada y perpleja, viendo ahora el cuerpo del chico que estaba sobre el suelo del auto.

-Tranquila , solo lo deje inconsciente . Lo que realmente importa eres tu ¿ Estas bien,hermana?-pregunto Helga , haciendo una seña con su mano hacia mi vestido , que estaba desgarrado por la brutalidad de las garras del chico grande.

Al darme cuenta de sus señas , yo mire mi vestido . Al instante me ruboricé y me tape con dos mis manos mi pecho , que ahora estaba al descubierto , por los desgarres que había hecho este .

-Me siento tan apenada, Helga . No sé que hubiera pasado, si no hubieras intervenido, Helga- confesé en un tono de voz angustiado y precipitado.

-Vaya que sí, hermana. Ese gorila te hubiera comido completa, si no me hubiera dado cuenta –dijo mientras abrió la puerta-Ahora , salte de ahí . Capaz, despierta y nos viola a las dos .

-Dime…¿cómo sabías que iba hacer eso?-pregunté con duda , después de salir del auto.

-Fue fácil deducirlo, chica lista. Ese tipo de bestias como él, no se sacia solo con besos, si no que quiere llegar a otros extremos para satisfacerse completamente –explico calmadamente Helga y por último aclaro : - La forma en que te miraba lo hacía notar-Al final de decir esto , me rodeo con su brazo y me agarro de mi hombro y me acerco hacía ella-Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahorita , es irnos.

Yo sólo asentí , y me dejaba llevar por ella , hacia nuestras casas. En ese periodo, ella me empezó a hablar y yo sólo me quede viendola fijamente. Apreciando cada detalle de sus rostro . Pude ver en ese momento, las tonalidad de color de sus ojos color azul, su profundidad y el alma tan pura que guardaba en sus ojos . Era la primera vez , que tenía ese placer de verlo con esa profundidad y detenimientos a diferencia de otras veces. Podría decir desde ese momento , no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos como su hermosa sonrisa. Más adelante , cada momento , era una fiel seguidora de todos sus movimientos , reacciones u otra tipo de cosas que esta hiciera . Mientras más convivia con ella , tenía más claro como era ella realmente . A la vez que se aclaraban mis sentimientos hacia ella . Pensé que lo único que podía sentir por ella sería de amistad, pero al transcurso de los días me podía dar cuenta que ese sentimiento iba más allá de una simple amistad. Ese sentimiento estallo cuando la vi por primera vez desnuda: Un día , estábamos en mi casa , como la mayor parte de veces, porque como seguramente ya te habrá contando ; a ella no le gustaba estar en su casa. Nos estábamos preparando antes de ir a jugar basqueball con los demás chicos ,ya decidimos alistarnos en mi casa para ir a jugar.

Una vez que estábamos en mi habitación , nos empezamos a quitar nuestra ropa . Yo justamente, estaba enfrente de mi espejo , y en el reflejo pude ver como esta se quitaba la camisa para luego quitarse el brassier . Por desgracia, ella estaba a espaldas , pero pude ver su fina y desnuda espalda . En ese momento, un sensación que no sabría definir bajo por mi espina dorsal.

-Me voy a meter a bañar , hermana . Me chilla la ardilla –declaro Helga , sin ningún apenamiento -¿Me puedo bañar en tu baño ?-pregunto sin pelos en la lengua.

-Claro que sí , Helga- yo afirme . Y pude ver como ella se metío al baño , gracias al reflejo del ese momento , un sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió. Pocos minutos después, me acerqué a la puerta, esta no la había cerrado. En ese momento, pude ver completamente desnuda a Helga , pero de espaldas. Cuando llevaba su usual ropa no se podía apreciar su bien definido y escultural cuerpo . Me había sorprendido completamente. Si los demás chicos estuvieran viendo lo que veían mis ojos, ellos se quedarían completamente enamorados de la figura de Helga. Nunca iba olvidar ese día en mi vida. Esa imagen había despertado mis deseos y sentimientos más profundos en mi interior. Ya no la miraría de la misma forma.

Tiempo después, pude confirmar me gustaba mucho , Helga , más de lo que me pudiera gustar alguien en mi corta vida. Ella representaba todo lo que me gustaba : alguien que me protegiera , que fuera mi fiel acompañante , que me quisiera y que me inspirara confianza. Todo en ella me gustaba , incluso llegue a querer su comportamiento hostil. Así me gustaba ella . Aunque a veces perdiera el estribo y se enfrentará con otras personas. Así me gustaba ella por ser diferente. Y aunque la demás gente la critique, yo le daré todo mi corazón. La quiero así tal cual como era y esperaba que ella me quisiera como yo la quería ; Aunque que su aura provoque todo terremoto y de una sola vez se lleve todo lo que hay a su alrededor ;aunque se enoje casi por todo. Quisiera perderme entre sus besos y miradas. Siento a cada segundo que mi corazón va explotar. No teníamos que ir rápido , podíamos ir lento .´´´´

De repente, al terminar de leer la carta , el aire se hacía más pesado a mi alrededor. No podía asimilar lo que había leído . Al trancurso de leer la carta, sentí como mi piel se erizaba ,y que a cada palabra enrojecían más mis mejillas. En un momento, sentí una fuerte presión en mi entrepierna que no pude contener . Tenía que ir al baño inmediatamente o si no iba pasar algo completamente malo….


End file.
